Shippings to Shippings
by PhantomDragon123
Summary: for all of you fangirl yaoi shippers out there.
1. Snarkshipping

**Meh, too lazy to actually think of a good title. **

**Mwahahaha!** **Snarkshipping is in the house! Okay I would literally marry any shippings that have Tron in them. Can't. Stop. wrighting. TRON YAOI. O_O **

**This particular story was something that was inspired from tumblr, if you really want me to create a whole chapter story about a drabble that I end up wrighting, I'll ****_try_**** to do it but... I tend to get lazy with my stories... So this is just going to be a whole bunch of random shippings for all the fangirls out there. By the way, if you do have any ideas for shippings I'll be happy to wright them for you, so don't be shy in telling me what you want. It is Christmas break after all and I've got nothing better to do...**

**Snarkshipping (or whatever you people call it now)= TronXThomas**

**P.S. I do not own Yugioh zexal... Duh. **

Thomas watched as the piece of candy fell from the boy's mouth and hit the ground; the younger's tongue darting out to lick the stickiness away from his lips. It was almost as though Tron was acting like he didn't realize it, the way his hips moved when he walked, the way he flashed playful smiles at Thomas, the way he spoke in lustfully low tones... He still gave out clues that he knew. As if he really did realize how it set Thomas off and made him want to push the other against the wall and take him right then and there. So right now, this was torture.

Watching the tongue slide along the soft, pink lips almost made Thomas do it, almost made him go up and make out with him heatedly. Tron noticed the other and bent down to pick up his candy from the floor, almost on purpose, he let his aqua colored jacket slide down his shoulders to reveal the thin, white material underneath. With a small smile he pulled out another lollipop and licked the surface of it slowly before putting the whole sphere of sugar into his mouth.

With that he walked away from the older Arclight with a secret smirk playing on his features.

Thomas had never expected himself to get carried away with the boy who was once his father. But when Tron ended up getting him against a wall, something Thomas had been dying to do for ages, he couldn't help but claim those lips as his. And Tron seemed fine with it, he seemed to get that his son was still messed up in his mind, but the truth was, he was too, so it was okay. It was okay when Thomas picked him up and ran to his room with Tron in his arms, attacking his neck and jaw with lips and teeth. It was even okay that Chris and Michael were gone while they went through the night in a series of screams and moans, with Thomas eventually stripping Tron down until he was completely unclothed in front of him.

In the morning the two were still covered in last nights events and ended up taking a shower together, slightly sore and covered in dark hickeys and bite marks. When the other two brothers came home they had found both the middle brother and their father curled up in each others arms on the couch. And the best part was that they had never suspected a thing, never even had a single thought about what had happened between the two that night.

But that was okay... They were both messed up, and so they would do messed up things while the others were away. Like sharing food through their kisses and taking showers together and going out alone to a restaurant and checking out a hotel so that they could continue were they left off from their first time. In truth, it was incest, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't really bring themselves to care...

...

**I promise I'll make some of the others longer! :) **


	2. Victimshipping: The Chip

**I love this ship, too O-O**

**Victimshipping= FuyaXMichael**

They both reached into the bowl to grab another handful of chips, their fingers brushing against each other. At first it was cute, with the adorable smiles and loving eyes but in one moment everything turned into a challenge as both hands brushed up against the one thing that the two wanted most: the last chip.

"Can I _have _it now," Michael asked in an almost angry tone, tired of waiting to eat the last of the Doritos. His boyfriend glared at his hand and glanced up at him with the same annoyed look.

"No," Fuya said and then gripped the chip tighter, hearing a slight cracking sound. "I want it, and you've already eaten most of the bowl..." The blue haired actor pulled a bit harder, almost breaking the chip, but of course he didn't want just _half_ a chip, if he was going to eat it then he wanted the whole thing... "So hand it over," he said in a fake, smiling voice.

Michael glanced from Fuya, to the chip, then back at Fuya again. With his other hand he squeezed a bundle of nerves between the actors thumb and index finger*. The other boy instantly let go of the last Dorito and snatched his hand back.

Just as Michael was about to eat the remaining chip, he swiped his other hand out and knocked the chip out of the pinkette's hand. The chip landed on the coffee table and in a series of girly hand smacks and hair pulling the two were eventually rolling on the floor, hustling to try and grab the chip whenever they got the chance. Their homework lay forgotten on the table, half unfinished.

Fuya puffed out his cheeks and grunted as he pushed Michael to the floor and sat on top of his back to keep him pinned to the ground. The actor crossed his arms over his chest as Michael tried his best to push the other off, his grunts of effort eventually turned into laughter as he failed to push the smaller boy off of him.

"Give up?" Fuya asked teasingly. Michael sighed and tried to turn over. Sensing that the other wasn't going to fight with him anymore Fuya got up so that Michael could flip over and he could turn around to face his boyfriend. Still not trusting the other, the actor sat on Michael's stomach. The pinkette stared up at him, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Michael leaned on his elbows and lifted his upper body up so that his face was just inches away from the other boys, "Sure, Fuya," he said as he lifted himself higher to kiss Fuya on the lips. Fuya blushed and pulled away, slightly embarrassed. His face reddened as Michael pushed him onto the ground so that he was topping instead and pinned the blue haired boy's arms to the floor. He kissed Fuya again and got up when Fuya tried to deepen the kiss. "You can give up..." Michael said with a wink as he picked the chip up off of the table and ate it triumphantly.

"Hey, you cheated!" Fuya pouted as he sat up.

"Well, last time I checked... there weren't any rules to this game... my Robin~. Seems like your 'banquet of justice'wasn't at its best today." Michael laughed as Fuya got up and began to stutter over the fact of being called 'his Robin.'

He really needed to invite Fuya over to his house more often...

***: That actually exists, okay. There's a bundle of nerves right between your pointer finger and your thumb, and if someone squeezes it, I can guarantee you that it will hurt like he/. Why do we even have a pressure point that's so obvious? - I mean its right there- just- come on!**


End file.
